


Hallucinate

by phoebesucks



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, M/M, Sad, Spoilers, The Death Cure Spoilers, The Maze Runner Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesucks/pseuds/phoebesucks
Summary: Thomas is still seeing Newt. Minho is here to comfort him.





	Hallucinate

**Author's Note:**

> I've mixed scenes from the book and the movie, according to the warning I put on Wattpad. Seriously I'm just copying and pasting these oneshots hoping it's been edited :)

**THOMAS**

The cure is my blood. My blood could've saved Newt, it could've saved my best friend. It saved Brenda, how could we not realise.

_It's not your fault, Tommy._

It sounded like Newt's voice, no, it was Newt's voice.

_I'm in your head, Tommy._

There it was again, but this time Newt appeared in front of me. His face was normal, his skin was clear and he was no longer spitting blood. It was Newt. Just Newt. No flare symptoms in sight.

"Newt?" I questioned. I was whispering, knowing if I spoke too loud someone would probably hear me. It's making me seem crazy seeing Newt, there's no debating that.

Newt didn't respond, but he smiled at me. I reached out to him, my hand going straight through his body. I tried again; the same thing happened.

_I told you, Tommy. I'm in your head. I'm not real. I've always been in your head_

I wanted to scream. Shout at him. Tell him to go away, to get out of my head, to stop giving me false hope...

I couldn't, I needed him here. It doesn't matter that he's not real, it mattered that I could talk to him. I could talk to my Newt.

It's not the real Newt, though. The real Newt is dead. I killed him. My best friend begged me to kill him and I did, I shot him. His final words played in my head on repeat.

_"Please, Tommy. Please."_

Tears swarmed my eyes as I caught sight of 'Newt' once again. He was sat beside me, I expected him to comfort me before realising he's in my head. He can't comfort me.

Although, that didn't seem to stop him from trying. He went to put his arm around my shoulders before removing it and placing one of his hands on my own.

It felt like an ice cube had been rubbed on my hands until it melted. However, it also felt like a hand. Newt's hand.

_I'm sorry, Tommy. I'm sorry that I couldn't wait long enough for you to find out that your blood is the cure. If I waited, you wouldn't be sad, you wouldn't miss me._

If his words were meant to comfort me, they didn't. They made the tears come faster. It made me think of his letter.

_"From that moment you ran into the Maze, I knew I would follow you anywhere."_

Out of everything he wrote, that's the line that stuck with me the most. Knowing that Newt would've stuck by my side, no matter what stupid idea I had, that being most of them, and followed it through with me, it means the everything to me.

_You meant everything to me too. I loved you, I really did._

"Stop!" I shouted, unable to hold myself back. I didn't know if Newt loved me, I only know that I loved him. This Newt is only in my head so he can't know how Newt felt, right?

_You knew, Tommy. Deep down, you knew. Everyone did, we were just too scared to admit it to each other. But we knew, we both knew._

I sighed, leaning back against the wall. I felt Newt disappear and Minho soon entered the room.

"Did you see Newt?" he asked, taking a seat next to me on my bed. I nodded, wiping a stray tear from my cheek.

"He's in my head. He's always in my head!" I exclaimed, hitting my head with my hands.

"I know, Thomas. It's been the same for years. Every night without fail, you forget most of it in the morning but you know he's been here," Minho explained and I nodded, knowing this explanation is familiar.

"Did Newt love me?" I asked. Minho seemed shocked by my words, have I not asked him this before?

"He loved you more than anything or anyone else. I thought you knew that, you've never asked before," he responded. I smiled weakly, pulling my legs up and into my chest.

"He tells me. I'm guessing he tells me every night. I thought I'd question it, see if he was telling the truth," I said, earning a sigh from Minho.

"He knows what you know. You know that Newt loved you and that you still love him, even if you never admitted it to each other. I don't know if you'll ever stop seeing Newt but if you want to, I think it starts with admitting to yourself that you're in love with Newt, even in death."


End file.
